


Tyrant

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Heroes to Villains, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Poor Thor (Marvel), Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Villain Tony Stark, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: "Steve kneeled, knees digging into the floor, flanked by Thor and Tony. The blond warriors were barely containing themselves. A bulging muscle would give a twitch every few seconds, showing how ready they were. Given the smallest of openings, they would pounce. Tony, on the other hand, was as stiff as a board. His eyes stared, steady forward.... right in front of them stood Loki: disgraced prince and psychotic wannabe-ruler. The god stood with his boots shoulder-width apart, one arm tight behind his back. The other folded in front of him; one lithe, pale finger traced his bottom lip as he thought. His forest-green eyes flickered from one Avenger to the next."





	Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am returning from radio silence to gift you with this. it's the first part of a longfic that very very much got away from me. the rest is 100000% rambling for me and doesn't really carry a plot. There was supposed to be one but uh..... yeah. The fic now stands somewhere around 20k, is about halfway done, and I kind of lost interest in it so i figured i would post this. maybe ill post the second and third part just so you have it. Idk. let me know what you think!

It seemed quiet. A little too quiet, considering the battle that still raged outside. The room was practically vibrating with emotions, fear and anger almost tangible in the filtered air. Steve kneeled, knees digging into the floor, flanked by Thor and Tony. The blond warriors were barely containing themselves. A bulging muscle would give a twitch every few seconds, showing how ready they were. Given the smallest of openings, they would pounce. Tony, on the other hand, was as stiff as a board. His eyes stared, steady forward.

If Steve really focused, he could hear the city through the window; the screams, the explosions, the destruction. Occasionally, he could catch the foreign garble of the Chitauri. It seemed muffled, making Steve feel more like he was underwater rather than hundreds of feet above ground.

Clint and Natasha had gotten away. Somehow. And the three remaining Avengers didn’t have a clue to where they had gone. Steve clung to a small hope that maybe, just maybe, Clint was hiding in the vents right now. The archer would be getting ready for an ambush at any second, giving the other three a chance to spring into action. Or perhaps Natasha had already alerted SHIELD and they were safe, sending backup?

Bruce had been missing since yesterday. The Hulk hadn’t been seen since he had jumped off the helicarrier. Steve was glad. Bruce was a sweet guy, really. He didn’t deserve to get roped into this mess. Aliens and talk of the apocalypse, it was a bit much to wrap his head around. Bruce would be stuck as the Hulk for the next year with the amount of stress and anger that this battle caused. But part of Steve still hoped. They needed the Hulk.

They needed the Hulk because right in front of them stood Loki: disgraced prince and psychotic wannabe-ruler. The god stood with his boots shoulder-width apart, one arm tight behind his back. The other folded in front of him; one lithe, pale finger traced his bottom lip as he thought. His forest-green eyes flickered from one Avenger to the next.

Steve glanced over at his brother. Thor looked somewhere between wanting to kill his sibling and wanting to cry over Loki’s madness. Steve felt his heart squeeze at that. Thor didn’t deserve this. He just wanted his baby brother back. Steve had heard the stories. Loki had been a happy kid, a little mischievous but it was all in good fun. Thor looked at his brother with red-rimmed eyes, veins webbing through the whites as he stared at Loki. Short tremors traveled his body in waves. There were faint green lines webbing like ivy up his arms. Loki had enchanted him somehow, preventing him from calling Mjolnir. His hammer was useless. Steve looked to his other side.

Tony was staring at the ground. Not a muscle moved, not even a blink. Steve didn’t think he saw him move since Loki seized the tower. He had just… shut down.

It was PTSD. It had to be. Steve had seen that kind of stuff back when he was stationed in France. Why else would one of the world’s strongest, smartest men be acting like this when they had been taken hostage? Then again, that was the problem, wasn’t it? Being hostage? Steve didn’t know a lot about Afghanistan, but he knew enough. He had seen its effects on Tony firsthand. Darkness, water, small spaces, being handed things. Everyday quirks that most people assumed were just Tony being Tony. They didn’t think a hero like him could develop such a disorder.

Steve turned his head forward again, looking down at himself. He was- well- Steve was tired. No, he was exhausted.

“Pathetic.” The harsh word cut through the silence and all eyes turned to the speaker. Loki linked his hands behind his back and took a confident stride forward. “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, split up and reduced to three quivering cowards.”

“Loki,” Thor began.

“Quiet!” Loki shouted. He took two steps forward, each footfall pounding against the hardwood until he came to an abrupt stop in front of his brother. They locked eyes. Loki inhaled, puffing up his chest. “It’s becoming very tiresome, Thor. To have to listen to you all the time, thinking that you hold any power over me. You don’t. Not anymore.” Loki’s words became more and more high-pitched as he spoke. The god had never, in his short time on Earth, sounded madder.

He gave a mirthful grin. “Now, know your place,  _ brother. _ ” A pale hand drew back quickly before striking, backhanding Thor. The sickening sound of skin on skin resonated throughout the room. Had Thor been a mortal, the blow would have knocked him unconscious.

The blond's head snapped to the side. Blond strands fell in his face, but he didn’t make a noise. He gave a shocked blink before raising his eyes from the floor. Thor eyed Loki again, looking, for the first time, unsure on how to proceed.

Still, he continued. “Loki, I know not what has happened to you in your absence, but this is not you. Brother, please. Midgard is a weak planet; they have no quarrel with us. I believe this to be revenge on me and I understand that. We can go elsewhere and talk or fight or whatever you please. But I beg of you, do not take it out on them.” Thor’s voice was too quiet compared to his usual boastfulness. Every word was carefully tested and measured before being spoken, as if he was trying to calm a feral beast.

Loki didn’t deign him with a response. He just scoffed, pivoting to face the other direction, and moved. Right in front of Steve. Their eyes met, and Steve’s chin jerked up. “I’m not afraid of you.” He said, looking his captor in the eye.

“That sounds like something a man who was afraid would say.” Loki said, amused, before he quickly frowned, “You should be, Captain.”

He shook his head, “You’re nothing but a coward, trying to make up for your failings. I’ve seen it a thousand times. Powerful men trying to prove something, even though they have everything. And nothing. That’s all you are.”

Loki continued his journey down the line. “I’d watch your tongue,  _ Captain _ ,” He said, the words holding a thinly veiled threat. He stopped in front of Tony and the genius didn’t look up. His dark eyes stared, gaze fixated on in the grain of the floorboards. He didn’t move. “Lest something  _ untoward  _ happens to your beloved teammate?”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath, protectiveness swelling in his chest. “You fucking-!”

“Look at me,” Loki demanded, ignoring the cursing soldier next to him. His eyes focused on Tony, boring holes into his skull. “Look. At. Me.” He growled. A shiver racked Tony’s body as he cowered under the god’s shadow.

“Tony.” Steve said, worry lacing his voice. Nothing. “Tony!”

Loki made a slashing motion with his hand, directed at Steve, and the message was clear. Shut up. Or else. The god lowered himself, inch by inch, until he was eye to eye with Tony. Again, he demanded, “Look at me, Stark.” His voice held a dangerous edge and Tony’s head slowly raised, looking up at Loki with dead, glassy eyes. Loki smirked. “Ah, the Man of Iron. Are you already broken? What a disappointment. I was hoping to break you myself.” The god gave a wistful sigh.

Tony shook like a leaf, eyes quickly dropping back down, wide with fear. His chest fluttered as he tried to breath, managing nothing more than a few gasping breaths. At least he was showing some emotion, Steve thought and tried calling his teammate’s name again. The captive gave a sudden blink and made to turn his head.

Loki reached out, grasping Tony’s chin and forcing him to look up again. Loki looked down his nose, considering the mortal. “I would have enjoyed it so, Stark. I would have drawn it out, making it last forever. I would use every weakness Barton gave me against you. I would have held you under icy water until you lost all your air screaming. I would have dragged you out, using magic to heal and revive you before I did it all over again. And again. And again. Rinse and repeat, as you mortals say.” His lips curled, amused by his own joke. Tony choked on a sob and quivered, trying desperately, yet so very weakly, to pull away. Tears gathered in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks in thin streams. “I would have done it until you were an empty shell. And then, I would force you to undergo another chest operation under my hands. I would pry you open like a fish and play with that little device of yours, all while you were conscious. Wouldn’t you like that?”

The noises and movements that tore themselves from Tony’s body were completely fear-driven. His breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps as his chest heaved. “Tony,” Steve tried. “Tony, look at me! Listen to my voice!” He had seen a film on calming someone who was going through a panic attack once. It might have been from the 40s and specifically for shell-shocked soldiers, but it still applied, right? He had to try.

Loki’s hands shot up like a snake and buried themselves in Tony’s hair, knotting into those chocolate curls. The god rose, dragging Tony and lifting him up on his knees. Tony strained and grabbed at Loki’s wrists, pushing at his chest. He gaped at the god, eyes wide and pupils dilated completely. He stared in pure terror at the sadistic prince before him. “Please,” Tony begged, and Steve grimaced at the voice-break. “P-please, please. Please! I’ll build it! I will, I swear! I-” A desperate sob pulled at Steve’s heart. “I’ll build it! I’ll do anything you want. God! I- I- I-” Tony squeezed his eyes shut as incoherent words continued to fall from his lips.

_ Build it? _ Tony wasn’t just having a panic attack. He was regressing back to Afghanistan. He thought he was still in that damned cave! “Tony, listen to me! You aren’t there anymore, you’re safe! Do you hear me? Safe!”

“You see, Captain?” Loki grinned as he looked down at the blubbering mortal. “This is as is should be. Your poor little excuse of a hero, begging and shaking at my feet.” He addressed Tony, “You should be kissing my boots, mortal.” Loki’s eyes fluttered, falling half-lidded. He dragged his gaze over Tony’s submissive form. A lewd hum sounded as Loki tugged on those short locks again. His next  _ lust filled _ words chilled Steve to the core. “It paints quite a lovely picture, does it not?”

No. He- No! Loki wouldn’t- He couldn’t-! The Captain’s heart hammered in his chest, rage flooding his veins. “No!” Steve moved to stand and make a grab at Tony, but an orb of magic sent him sprawling. He crashed into the bar. Splinters flew as the wood broke under his weight, piercing his skin where the armor didn’t protect him. He scrambled to sit up, palms digging into the sharp wood as he stared in disbelief. Blue eyes flickered from Loki to Tony to Thor. Loki held Tony in an iron grip with a filthy smirk spread across his face and a heated look in his eyes. And Thor was doing nothing! Was he really going to let this happen?!

Loki’s fingers flexed in Tony’s hair, tugging softly, and he pulled Tony forward, pressing the mortal’s face against his groin. His lips curled into a wicked, toothy grin. Tony’s mouth hung open lamely, parted lips dragged across leather and leaving a wet trail of spit. Steve could now clearly see Loki’s arousal. A wretched sob shook Tony’s body as his hand pushed against Loki’s shin. He pressed his forehead into Loki’s hips as he shook his head.

“Brother, you can’t!”

“You can’t!”

Steve and Thor spoke at the same time and Steve almost sobbed in relief. Finally! Finally, Thor said something!

Thor looked at his brother with panicked eyes, begging silently. “Please, brother! You are many things-” Not helping, Thor! “But you are not- not  _ this _ !” Thor was too weak, held too much faith in Loki, to say the word that everyone else was thinking.

“I am whatever I please!” His brother bit, not even bothering to look at the blond. Tony whined as he was pressed against that bulge again. Steve felt his stomach flip in disgust. Loki’s head tilted as he smirked down at the hero. “Look at you. Completely broken, and I didn’t even do anything.” He sighed. “But, I suppose if you’re going to be pliant, I might as well make use of you. What say you, Man of Iron?”

“You sick bastard!” He snarled. “You sick fucking freak! You-” Steve felt like he was breaking as Tony was torn apart by sob after sob after sob. And they didn’t even sound like sobs anymore, they sounded like- like-

Giggles bubbled up from Tony’s chest as he began gasping for air, falling into Loki and leaning against his leg. Loki gave a somewhat dry, amused smile, grip loosening in Tony’s hair as he looked down at the silly mortal. Tony fell back, landing heavily on the floor, laughs filling the room and he began snorting, clutching his sides, and laughing some more.

“What?” Steve managed, his brows furrowing. He was missing something.

Loki tapped Tony lightly with his foot. His smile grew into a full, ear-to-ear grin. The genuine expression made him look years younger and much more innocent. Sane. “You’ve ruined it, you idiot!” He chided, waving a slim finger in front of his face.

Tony tried to control his giggling. “I- I’m sorry! But that was too fucking funny! You can- _ not _ expect me to keep a straight face!” Loki offered the mortal his hand and Tony took it easily, dragging himself to his feet. He deepened his voice, imitating Steve as he waggled a finger at the god. “You pervert! You freak! You goddamn sonofabitch!” Tony cackled again, and Loki gave him an exasperated look, still with that goofy smile.

“Tony?” Steve asked slowly, voice laced with concern, and the happy grin was wiped off the genius’s face.

“Steve.”

“Stark,” Thor tried. Tony turned towards him, much more receptive than he was to the Captain.

“Yeah, big guy?”

“… Are you cursed?”

Tony snorted. “Hell fuckin’ no.” Loki grabbed his arm gently and Steve felt like he was  _ definitely _ missing something.

“The Chitauri still battle outside. Are you sure your plan will work?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just direct Selvig to pierce the energy field with the scepter and it should shut the portal down. The Legion is ready to go on your mark.” He waved a dismissive hand.

“Tony, what’s going on?” Steve asked.

Tony sighed. “God, these fuckers are annoying.” He lilted. “I can’t believe I managed to pretend for that long. I’m not really known to be an actor, y’know.” He pointed out to Loki. He turned back to Steve, grabbing his StarkPad from the arm of the couch and began tapping away. “In case it hasn’t made it through that thick, frozen skull of yours, I’m  _ not on your side _ .”

Steve was very, very, very much missing something here. “What?”

“Man of Iron, I do not know what Loki has done to you, but I swear-”

“He hasn’t done anything!” Tony snapped. “I joined him. My choice. My idea. Loki is smart and dangerous and,” The mortal’s eyes swept over the god, who had made his way over to the window, “Hot as all  _ hell _ . Of course, I would work with him! The only thing better than his brain is his body.” Tony stared, and Loki glanced over his shoulder, giving Tony a smoldering look that clearly stated ‘ _ Later _ ’.

“But, why?” Steve practically cried.

“‘Cause I can? Well, no, that’s not right. It was right around the time when I found out that Clint was trying to hack into my old weapons database for SHIELD. Or, wait, was it when Natasha tried to drug me to get to my shit? Oh, no. No, no, no. I know when! It was when I found out that my teammate was harboring an international fugitive. A fugitive that- hah!- killed my fucking mother.” Tony said steadily. There wasn’t even a hint of sadness or mania in his outburst. Just cold words. It sent chills down Steve’s spine.

He looked like a psychopath. He looked remorseless with those wide unblinking eyes, looking down his nose at the Captain. How could he be so _ composed _ about this? And…

He knew about Bucky. How did he even know about Bucky? Steve had been so careful. He had talked to Fury about it. He had made sure that Bucky was safe in some apartment deep in Hell’s Kitchen. Bucky was going to therapy and was going to get better.

And that accusation. It wasn’t Bucky that killed Tony’s parents, it was HYDRA. Right? It wasn’t his fault. Why did Tony think that? Steve was about to voice as much when the genius continued.

“So, I’m doing this because of this reason and that reason. Tired of people claiming that I didn’t change when I worked so hard. When I’d been through so  _ fucking _ much. When I suppress my fear of enclosed spaces. When I force myself to do something as small as grabbing something that’s being handed to me. Those little things, Steve, they drive me fucking  _ insane _ . 

But nobody cares about that. A billionaire superhero that can’t be handed things? It’s pathetic. And so, I pretend. And then I break.

“I’m tired of people pretending that they care about  _ me  _ when they just care about my money and my intelligence. Tired of people taking my things and  _ touching _ my things. Tired of being a target no matter what I fucking do. Who cares if I house and fund all the Avengers and I’m the only one that carries on a day job to provide for the  _ family _ ? I used to make weapons, so I’m a bad guy, right?

“But really, really Steve. I just want to get my hands on that fucking  _ creature _ you call a friend. I want my bare hands around his neck as I choke the life out of him and listen to him beg. Just like she did. Just like he did- like he did to her.” Tony choked and let out a frustrated growl, rubbing his face furiously as he tried to get rid of the wet tears that had begun to gather, blinking away the moisture. Loki had crossed the room sometime during his monologue and cupped Tony’s face, rubbing a thumb across the mortal’s cheekbone. Tony’s eyes fluttered as he leaned into the touch. His expression softening.

“We will get revenge yet. Do not stress yourself into a stupor, Stark.” The god scolded softly. Steve gaped. Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips against Loki’s. The god’s hand slid to cup the back of his neck and pull him closer, moaning against the mortal. Steve caught a glimpse of their tongues. He gagged in disgust and Loki broke away to glare at him. He turned back to Tony, both of their expressions like stone. “Deploy the legion.” He commanded.

Tony straightened and grinned, acting as if he hadn’t just gone on a stereotypical villain-monologue. “On it. Deploying Iron Legion. JARVIS, Code Birthright. Activation Key Nine-Nine Beta Four.” Tony started listing even more programs, codes, and protocols that Steve couldn’t comprehend, hands typing and swiping away at his StarkPad. He couldn’t even bring himself to listen. How could Tony do this? How could he?

Loki closed his eyes, focusing intently. “Contacting Selvig. He’ll shut down the portal and destroy the scepter. Three minutes to the second.” Steve gaped. Too much was happening too fast and his head was spinning. If Tony shut down the portal, then the Chitauri would be defeated. Tony was going to destroy his own army and for what? He couldn’t wrap his head around it, the pieces in his head refusing to fit together.

“It’d be much hotter if you said ‘T-minus three minutes’.” Tony hummed. Loki opened his eyes to look at the mortal. Tony grinned, giving him a flirtatious wink and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Thanos will no longer be a concern.” Loki said with so much pride that Steve wondered. Who the hell was Thanos? Had he always been this far in the dark? Another wave of chills ran down his spine. Who was Thanos? Why were they killing off the Chitauri? Steve tried to make sense of it. Where there two teams, still? Three? Four?

“What the hell is going on?” He burst, glancing in between the two. Of course, he was ignored. They didn’t even glance in his direction or tilt their heads.

“Perfect. Now,” Tony turned. “What do we do with our Big Beefy Blondes?”

Outside, Steve could see the portal explode, a shockwave rippling across the sky. A Leviathan crashed into the Empire State Building with a deafening boom. This close, Steve could hear the screams. It crumbled to the ground without a pause, tilting and twisting away. The Chitauri in the air were struck down by a flood of Iron Man Suits and Steve knew that the same thing was happening to the alien soldiers on the ground. Buildings exploded, Chitauri  screamed, people screamed. Steve was watching the world burn right on the other side of this glass. He turned back to Tony and Loki, the villains.

Could he even consider Tony a villain? After everything they had been through together? Was Tony truly on Loki’s side or just playing like the god like he did with the Avengers? A darker thought seeped into his head. Confusion marred his thoughts. What if he were the villain? Had he become one, in not telling Tony about Bucky? Or what about all of the other missions he had done? He could have just as easily killed innocents as well as the intended targets easily, and he had no way of knowing.

The pair was looking at him and Thor with curious expressions.

Loki hummed, his hand returning to his face so he could rub his lip. It must be an old habit. “They mean nothing to me. I sincerely doubt that we can set them free either. They would try to stop us with your other little ‘friends’. I wouldn’t care if we just slaughtered them. Will you do the honors?” Loki said with a wicked grin.

Tony gave him a skeptical look. “Just kill them? That’s it?” He snorted, “Where’s all your flair? Your style?”

“Well, what do you suggest, then?” The god challenged.

Tony gave Steve and Thor a long look before he gave a cold smirk. “I think I have an idea.”


End file.
